


Anime Logic

by mk94



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Anime AU, Anime Logic, Multi, Putting all the anime cliches into this fic, Super Powers AU, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Main Protagonist: Dan Phantom.This fiction is mainly imagined as anime.Ever thought about how that might look?Give it a try, mostly written with humor.





	Anime Logic

**Author's Note:**

> So as you might read in the summary, this fic is filled with anime clichés. Like: Opening, Nosebleed, Age confusion, funny overreactions, overly agressive girls and at the same time shy girls, etc.
> 
> If you have any ideas what ideas could be included in this fic, don't hesitate to contact me XD
> 
> By the way: the opening was a bit inspired by this song: "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - God Knows"

Some fetching music starts playing with a crazy guitar solo as the leading instrument. Colourful stars fills the screen and the title of the show pops up.

**_*.*.*Anime Logic*.*.*_ **

You see a muscular teen with white flaming hair walking in school uniform along the street as a girl’s voice accompanied the music.

The teen looked up into the sky as birds flew up above him.

 

 

A goth-girl runs out of her home, escaping her mother with a pink flowery dress. After successfully escaping her, she sighs and walks towards her school, fixing her school uniform. The melodic voice of the singer fills the air as she stops next to a field of flowers.

With a smile she lifts her hand and made the flowers full bloom all at the same time. The polls flying up and towards the horizon as the wind plays with the goth-girl’s hair.

 

 

The fetching music plays along as a floating Egyptian boy in the size of a squirrel slaps the sleeping teen in the face, yelling into his face that he’s late for school.

The afro-american boy stared up shocked and jumped out of bed, grabbing books and pens and a bunch of technological stuff. When he is finished, he grabs the snickering little figure and pushed inside his cap as he put it on.

With that, he speeds out of his home, running towards the school building, his school uniform in disarray.

 

 

You see the scene switch to a fight scene with the main villains of the show. The teens fighting a creepy circus director controlling ghosts with the super powers they possess.

Evil plant monsters are attacking the city being hold at bay by the goth-girl controlling plants on her own.

The technic-boy is hacking into dangerous digital worlds to defeat a crazy KI.

The Egyption boy is taking over his owner’s body, fighting against mummies and skeletons with skillful martial arts and old artifacts from his time as Pharaoh.

The teen with flaming hair screaming, his voice destroying everything around him, the wail making its way towards a green haired king and hitting him with critical damage.

 

 

As the girl continues the song, another change of scene shows many other characters promised in the show. A 14 year old looking boy is cooking some meal while a blue skinned vampire sleepily walks pass him to find a place to rest.

A bald teacher is yelling at the students and throwing books of famous novelists at them. Among the students, the main protagonists are shouting in fright at their furious teacher.

Some other female students smile at the camera, posing, smiling and hitting the pervert boys trying to take a look under their skirts.

 

The music is coming to its end, many introduced faces are smiling at the camera till everything stops into a fixed image of the three teens in front of the school, the flame hair boy and goth-girl standing and waiting for their friend running up to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the start of this fiction so far. Please leave kudos and comments, we all know how much we love them.


End file.
